Blue Gender 40k
by IL195
Summary: As the Blue continue their siege, a military force, more powerful than any before, arrives. But, who are they, and, what do they want?
1. Disclaimer: Read First

Ok. First of all, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I ended up having to take down the story to repost it, so I would appreciate those who posted reviews if you could repost them. Thanks.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, I've finally managed to shake off one hell of a writer's block, and have revised the story, and added the next chapter.  
  
Since I don't feel like having to write it for every chapter, here's the Disclamer:  
  
I don't own Blue Gender, that right belongs to Funamation. I also don't own Warhammer, 40k, Space Marine, Titan, Imperial Guard, Inquisition, Adaptus Mechanicus, Cadians, etc. etc. etc. Those rights all belong to Games Workshop. I do own Kabrinski, as he's my OC.  
  
Ok. With that said, I depart with some final words:  
  
In the Grim Darkness of the Future, there is only WAR!!! 


	2. Prologue: History

It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries, the Emperor  
has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of  
mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the  
might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so  
that he may never truly die.  
  
Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal  
vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the  
warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's Will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astrates, the Space Marines: bio-engineered super-warriors.  
Their comrades in arms are legion: The Imperial Guard and countless  
planetary defense forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition, and the tech- priests of the Adaptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitude, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from  
aliens, heretics, mutants -  
and worse..  
  
To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. This is one such tale of these dark times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future, there is only War.  
There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and  
slaughter...  
  
And the laughter of Thirsting Gods.... 


	3. Chapter 1: Allies or Enemies?

Space.  
  
A bleak area, stretching the endless voids, filled with planets without number In this black void, a lone ship cruises through space. It is a Strike Cruiser, an interstellar ship designed for battles and transportation. This cruiser, known as Claws of the Raven, is currently on patrol in the southern region of Imperium space. While returning from battle against enemy forces, Claws of the Raven received a strange transmission.  
  
***Bridge***  
  
"Brother-Captain Saturnius, we have picked up an old radio transmission. Origin, according to the computer, is Gradient IV, a class M agro planet about ½ light-year to the galactic south. The report seems to state Giant bugs called 'Blue' are attacking them. What are your orders, sir?"  
  
"Blue, huh." Stated Saturnius, the commanding officer of the Attack Group. "Sounds like an offshoot of the Tyranids to me. The planet's probably already dead, but, we might as well investigate. Per chance we can locate the data codex of the imperial high command on the planet. We can use that data to prepare a suitable defense against this latest threat. Bring us around, and set course for Gradient IV!"  
  
"Affirmative, Brother-Captain! Come to new heading, 124 degrees port. Astropath, are we secure to enter the warp?"  
  
"Roger Lord Admiral. All shields are engaged, vehicles are locked down, all men reported being secured, and course through the warp is locked in. We are ready to commence."  
  
"Right. ENGAGE WARP DRIVES!!!"  
  
***Outside the Ship***  
  
As the ship's engines begin to hum with life, a rip in the time/space continuum is opened, and the ship heads out, entering warp space, and began it's trip to a new battleground. 


	4. Chapter 2: New warrior, city lost

See First Page for Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 2: City Lost, New Allies.  
  
"So, Joey's Gone?" says Robert. "Yes, and both Armored Shrike Units have been heavily damaged," Marlene explains. "It looks like we'll have to fight them here." "Much as I have to agree with ya," says an unknown person, "looks like we don't have much of a choice." Another person jumps down from a short ledge, only to have Marlene's rifle in his face immediately. The person in question looks to be about 20yrs old, brown hair, green eyes, 5'9". He has a standard issue rifle and armor, and a backpack on his back. "Who are you?" says Marlene, instantly suspicious. "Names Matthew Kabrinski, 17th sleeper recovery squadron. Sole Survivor after a Blue attack. I picked up a short ranged transmission on the comm., and followed the frequency to here. Mind if I ask how many are out there?" Marlene looks him over for a second, before dropping her rifle. "There's at least 30 of them, but it gets worse." "Try me," replies Matt. Yuji and Marlene explain what they saw in the Comm. Array. "You gotta be kidding me," says Matt. "These damn bugs are shielding their Cores now. Great. Just feth'n great! Well, what're we gonna do." Marlene outlines her plan, with Yuji objecting to using the civilians as bait.  
  
After informing the townspeople, Robert turns to Matt. "Well," asks Robert. "What do you think?" "Personally," starts Matt, "I don't feel right about using civilians as bait for the Blue." This earns a small smile from Yuji. "However," he continues, "I don't see any other good possibilities. I'm a good runner, granted, but I ain't fast enough to outrun these damn things. And with no Armor Shrikes available, I guess this is the only option. At least, with this course of action, at least some of the civilians may survive. Marlene," says Matt, turning to face her, "about how long until the Blue can cross the river?" "Probably about 30min to an hour, why?" "Ok," says Matt. "I'm gonna see if there's any other way to do this than risking civilians needlessly."  
  
"No offense," says Marlene, turning to look at him, "but HQ has told all of us that all the people remaining on earth were to be considered dead, and should have no bearing on our mission." "None taken, Ms. Angel. However," he responds, "I just don't like innocent human blood to be spilt, regardless if it's from those of Second Earth, or survivors on the planet itself. Anyway, I'm gonna scout around. I'll be back in roughly ½ hour. C'ya!" Says Matt, heading off in another direction. Marlene shakes her head, and her and Yuji begin setting up their plan.  
  
***Ruined Building ½ mile away***  
  
Matt looks around, and sees that nobody's present. 'Good,' he thinks. 'Now that I'm alone, I can get this done.' Without saying anything else, he pulls a strange looking black pistol out of his bag, and begins to softly recite a prayer.  
  
"May the Machine God bless your spirit, as your casing protects your circuits. May he watch over you, and provide you with the spiritual guidance you need to smite the enemies of the Emperor."  
  
While reciting this, Matt anoints the pistol with a sacred oil.  
  
"May the anointment with the sacred oil protect your soul and body from corruption and malfunction. May your power destroy those who wish to undo the Emperor's work!"  
  
Upon completing the prayer, Matt screws in, what looks to be, power cells for his pistol: one underneath the gun, just in front of the trigger guard, the other one placed into a slot on the back of the gun. A rune on the hilt of the gun flashes green for a second, followed by a black background with an 'X' in the center. 'Good,' thinks Matt. 'It's ready. The Blue are gonna get a real charge outta this.' Holstering the pistol, he packs up his other materials, placing them back in his pack, and returns to the front line that Marlene and Yuji had set up.  
  
"Sorry gang," says Matt. "No other way in, or out of this Island, less you feel like going for a swim." The other say nothing, and Matt finds a good spot on the firing line. Just as he gets comfortable, both his and Marlene's wrist computers start beeping. "They're here!" shouts Marlene. All four soldiers take up firing positions. Marlene, Yuji, and Matt with their rifles on the barricades, Robert with a machine gun. "Let's Rock!" shouts Matt, firing, the others following suit.  
  
For a moment, it seems that the plan is working, as the entire first wave is obliterated. However, just as the last of the first wave falls, a giant, mantis-like Blue appears, with no Core! "My God, is that one of the Blue that shields it's core?!" asks Robert, shocked at this turn of events. "Yuji, aim for the eyes," says Marlene. While Marlene and Yuji fire on the shielded Blue, Matt has moved behind the front line on the second floor of a ruined building, using the height advantage to snipe the second wave of Blue, trying desperately to hold them off. 'What is going on down there?!' he thinks, then catches a glimpse of the mantis Blue. 'A shielded one. Just what we needed.' He thinks, sniping another one.  
  
Suddenly, Matt hears a rumbling noise, and sees the Mantis blue destroy the barricades. 'Shit!' he thinks, then sees Yuji and Marlene get on a motorbike and run circles around the Blue. He smirks. 'Resourceful, I'll say that.' About this time, he hears a click. 'Out of ammo, just great. This is about as bad as it can get.' Thinks Matt, who sees a third wave of Blue making for the gap. Shouldering his rifle, he gets back on ground level, and sees Marlene and Yuji get tossed from their bike. 'To Hell with it!' thinks Matt, yelling in his mind, and heads to Robert's position, just as the shielded blue barrels down on their position. "You ok, Robert?" asks Matt. "Look out!" yells Robert. "It's the shielded one!" Matt just turns around, and pulls out his pistol. It's a black Pistol, with two caps coming out of it, where he put the power cells earlier. It's mainly a smooth design, with six holes near it's barrel, and a ribbed area on the top rear half of the pistol. Robert is in shock. 'A Plasma Pistol!' thinks Robert, in awe and shock. Matt just takes aim, and fires. A bright blue bolt of highly charged gas fires from the pistol, blasting the head clear off the shielded blue. The Black Rune on the hilt flashed orange, with a black 'IX' replacing the 'X'.  
  
Matt's attention is grabbed as Robert clears his throat. "Yeah?" says Matt. Robert just levels an appreciatory look at Matt. "So, you've finally arrived. I know you're not from Second Earth. Hell, not a single person on the station owns a plasma weapon." Matt just looks at him for a second, then smirks. "So you know. Good." "Here," says Robert. "Give me your wrist computer." Matt removes it from his left arm, and hands it to Robert. Robert returns it after typing in some information. "Ok, Matt. I programmed in Vikanor Space Base's location, and a map of the intervening terrain. Here's three clips for your rifle. You have to make it to Second Earth. With your help, I know the Blue will fall." "And what about you?" asks Matt. "I'm through anyway, so I've mined the whole area with our demolition charges and grenades. I know I won't live, but I'll take these bastards out with me!" Matt looks around for a second to see that the line is broken, and the civilians are being eaten. He closes his eyes and makes the sign of the Aquila. "Very well, Robert. Good luck, and happy hunting. The Emperor Protects!" says Matt, bringing his right arm across his chest.  
  
Robert smiles, and repeats the gesture. "The Emperor Protects. Now Go! I'll tell Marlene and Yuji about the bombs, just go!" Matt nods his head, and flips the safety on his pistol. The Rune changes to a green color, he disassembles the rifle, then places the disassembled rifle, the pistol, and the ammo in his bag. Robert just looks confused. "What are you doing?" he says. "Simple," responds Matt. "My bag's waterproof, and I need to take a swim to get outta here." Matt stands up, shoulders the pack, and salutes Robert, before taking off full gate through the ruins, avoiding the Blue. As he turns around one last time, he sees Robert talking to Marlene and Yuji. He then turns back around, and heads full gate for the river. Seeing it, he jumps off of the ledge, making a splash as he hits. Just after he surfaces, he sees the aftermath of a giant explosion behind him. Climbing out of the water, he turns around to see the flaming wreckage of the city. Offering a quick prayer for the dead, and briefly wondering if Marlene and Yuji made it out alive, Matt accesses his wrist computer, and finds the direction to Vikanor. 'Well,' thinks Matt. 'Time to head out. I got a lot of ground to cover, and only 14 days to do it in.' Let's get to it,' he decides, as he begins the long and grueling trek, to Vikanor Space Base.  
  
End Chapter Two 


	5. Chapter 3: Winter Wonderland

See First Page for Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 3: Winter Wonderland.  
  
'Feth, is it cold out here!' thinks Matt, who has spent the last week walking through the Tundra of New Russia. 'Why the feth am I even on this rock again! Geez. They could've sent somebody who was experienced in this sort of problem, but nooooo, they have to send me. And Why the Feth did I take the Northern route. Oh yeah, to avoid the Fethin Blue! Damnit! High command could have at least given me some better weaponry to fight these damn things,' he thinks as he trudges through the snow at the dead of night. 'Or at least a fething flashlight.'  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
'Hmmm,' thinks Matt. 'Finally, a town.' As Matt walks into town, he notices a Blue hive in the center. However, this one's nowhere as big as the ones he's seen lower in the continent. 'Looks like I was right,' he thinks, 'the Blue hate cold temperatures. Not like I can fethin' blame them! Huhh? What's that?' As Matt looks around, he sees an armored bunker near the center of the city, about 2-3 miles from the nest. 'You have to be kidding. A Guard Supply Bunker. Finally, some Luck!' He thinks, heading full speed to the bunker, making sure to avoid anything that could alert the Blue of his presence. He sees that one of the walls was bashed in. Heading through the hole, he sees discarded weapons everywhere. Offering a quick prayer to the brave defenders of the base, he sets off to collect supplies.  
  
***Half Hour Later***  
  
'Now this is more like it!' thinks Matt, looking at what he salvaged: Mk IV Carapace Armor with a removable thermal layer, a Cadia pattern Hellgun, and a larger backpack, as well as 12 Krak Grenades, in addition to his Plasma Pistol. 'Hmmm. What else is here...you gotta be kidding me?!' thinks Matt, rushing over to a corner of the armory, and removing a tarp. 'It is! A Cyclops!' An evil grin forms on Matt's mouth. 'Now, I'm gonna have some fun.'  
  
***6 Hours Later***  
  
Matt allows an evil smirk to come over his face (AN: Think of a Vegeta Smirk) as he completes his job. 'Ok then, thanks to the men stationed here, the computer has a complete map of the Blue hive here. Now, by programming an auto-run program into the CPU of the Cyclops, and wiring every last Meltabomb to the detonator fuse of the Cyclops' Demo charge, when this thing goes up.bye bye Blue nest.' Picking up the remote control, Matt manages to get the Cyclops out of the bunker, and into a direct line to the hive. He then activates the program, and sets the remote down, as the mini-tank goes off on it's last mission. 'God Speed, little Tank! May you take down the bastards that slaughtered your operators,' thinks Matt, as he turns around and starts running as fast as he can.  
  
'Given the extra explosives I Duct taped and wired on to the thing, and given that the force of all of them will be felt all at once, that means...it's time to get my ass outta here pronto!!!' It takes Matt 40 min to escape from the Town, lucking out as no Blue spotted him. Just as Matt hits the countryside, the night sky lights up. Matt turns around to see the hive in flames. 'Serves ya right, ya bastards!' He thinks, but is interrupted by a beeping noise from his wrist. 'Shit!' Matt turns around in time to see 2 ground-type armored Blue barreling at him. 'Well, time to see if this gun still works.' Raising the Hellgun, he sights the foremost Blue, and fires. The force of the shot pushes him back a good foot, but the shot is on target, slamming into the Blue, and punching through both the armor and the core with a single shot! 'Feth!' Thinks Matt. 'This thing's got one hell of a kick to it.' Quickly sighting the other one, Matt fires again, making sure to brace himself for the shot. Just like the first, the shot goes clean through the Blue.  
  
'Good. Now I've got some decent equipment. Now I just need some wheels.' Matt decides to look around the countryside, but has no luck, despite searching for the better part of the night. However, as he's walking on the road heading West, he spies a motorbike lying on the ground. He decides to inspect it. 'Hmmm. It's somewhat rusty, and probably won't run. But hell, not like I got any better choice. He turns the key, and tries revving the engine. Surprisingly, the engine roars to life. 'Good. Now I just need some fuel.' Matt looks around, and notices that there are two fuel cans in the ditch to his right. Inspecting them, he discovers that both cans are plastic, and both are full. Emptying half of one into the tank, he straps the tanks to the sides of the bike, and mounts up. 'Ok!' thinks Matt. 'I've got 7 days to reach Vikanor. I've got a full tank of gas, fully armed and armored, and half a pack ofbac-sticks. Time to hit it!' Revving the engine, Matt speeds off in the direction of Vikanor Space Base. 


	6. Chapter 4:Preperations: Battle at Vikano...

See First Page for Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 4: Preparations: Battle at Vikanor, Part 1.  
  
'Finally!' thinks Matt, looking down off the cliff. 'Vikanor Space Base. Bout time I .. what now?!' he thinks, realizing that the supposed defenders of the base are attacking two humans. Pulling out his binoculars, Matt tries to ID the humans. 'Let's see..Marlene and Yuji. Figures they'd beat me here. But why in the hell is the base defending robots attacking them,' wonders Matt, who then sees something in the distance. 'A Nest. Great. Just fething wonderful. Just what I needed now, the Blue. This day just gets better and better. Hellgun's outta juice, outta bac-sticks, allies attacking each other, and now a Blue nest. (sigh) This has been one of those days, hasn't it. Least it can't get any worse.' Shaking his head, Matt remounts on his bike, and speeds off for Vikanor, arriving just after sundown.  
  
********Base Camp********  
  
"Marlene," says Yuji, looking at her, "I really wish you wouldn't go on this mission tomorrow. It's suicide." "Yuji," replies Marlene. "I promised you I'd get you to Second Earth no matter what, and I meant it to." After falling into a silence for a few minutes, everyone in the camp here's a motorcycle. "Intruder!" yells the Captain, as the bike comes to a halt in the camp. Everyone has their weapon armed and ready, when the rider looks around, and speaks. "Kaido, get that damn weapon outta my face!" To say Yuji is shocked is an understatement. "It's Ok," yells Yuji. "He's a friend." "What are you talking about, Yuji?" asks a clearly confused Marlene. "Who else, Marlene? I was wondering if you were gonna show up, Matt." "Zip it, Kaido! I took a different route," says Matt, removing his helmet and shutting his bike off. "Anyway, somebody want to explain why the supposed defenders are attacking us and not the Blue." "Sure," says the Captain, motioning for Matt to follow. "Follow me, I'll give you a run-down of the Op." Nodding, Matt follows the Captain into the tent.  
  
********1 hour later********  
  
Matt just shakes his head. 'I was wrong. NOW, the day has gotten worse.' "So, the base's core program has been corrupted, and so Alpha Team is gonna divert the Defenders away from Beta Team, while Beta team fixes the programming, and preps the shuttle for launch. That sound 'bout right?" The Captain just looks at Matt, and smirks. "You're probably the first one to get it right without having to ask any questions. Since we're outta Armored Shrikes, you'll be with Beta Team." "Fine. Sooner we get off of this fethin' planet, the better." The Captain just cocks an eyebrow. "Not quite sure what 'feth' means, but yeah. I think we'll all be glad to return to Second Earth." "Anyway, when's this little op gonna start?" asks Matt. "Sunrise. Might want to catch a few Zs while you can." "Not a bad idea. Later," says Matt, walking out of the tent, and looks for a nice corner. Finding one, he sets out a sleeping bag, and takes a nap.  
  
********Morning********  
  
'(Yawn) Why the feth have I got to be up so damn early,' thinks Matt, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. 'Oh well. Sooner I get off this rock, the better.' "Hey, Captain!" yells Matt, getting his attention. "How long til we head out." "One Hour," replies the Captain. 'Fine. At least I can get some breakfast first,' thinks Matt, checking over his kit. 'Let's see. 2 full clips for my Auto Rifle. Not too good. Hmm. Plasma Pistol. What'd I got left. 4 shots. Shit! Wish I had some reloads. Ok then. Computer, My Carapace Armor. Thank the Emperor I removed the insulation layer. Hmm. An autopistol with 4 clips, and my bike, should I need to make a quick escape. Guess that's as good as I'm gonna get,' thinks Matt, placing both pistols into holsters at his waist, shouldering his pack and rifle, and checking ammo. 'Well. Might as well get some chow.'  
  
********One Hour Later. Mission Start Time********  
  
"Ok Alpha," says the Captain. "Good luck. Ok, Beta. We'll wait until the Blue engage the Defenders, then we'll move." 'Wonderful. Marlene and the others play decoy while we sit and wait. Never fails,' thinks Matt, pissed off at the delay. 'Damn It! I hate waiting!' "Hey, Capt. How long's this gonna take?" asks Matt, obviously bored. "That all depends, Kabrinski. Just sit down and relax for a while," says the Captain. "Whatever." Replies Matt, sitting down. 'This is gonna be a while.'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
********Meanwhile, in Space********  
  
At the edges of the Gradient system, a bright light flashes for a brief moment, then dies out. Where the light originated, now exists a sleek, black cruiser.  
  
"Captain Saturnius," says Lord Admiral Rommel, captain of the ship, Claws of the Raven, "we've just dropped out of Warp drive sir. All systems are reading green, and all troops appear uninjured. Your orders, sir?"  
  
Captain Saturius turns around, and looks at the Lord Admiral. "Good Lord Admiral. Power up the Impulse drives, and set a course for the Fourth planet of the system. I'm gonna perform a visual inspection of the cargo and crew." "Yes Sir," says Rommel, making the sign of the Aquila over his chest armor. Saturnius returns it, and leaves the bridge, heading for the quarters.  
  
End Part 1. 


End file.
